The Good and the GREAT
by Calico Stars
Summary: After a tragic death and a mystery organization leaving not a print behind, Maka and Soul are sent to investigate as a part of their test. A test to rise in status once again- after the NOTs and the EATs come a third organization- the GREATs. The Generation's Rarest Exceptional Assault Troops, to be exact. What lies in wait for them there? (Collab with ddlesNeedsHugs.)


A man walked hurriedly through the halls of Shibusen, his destination was clear in his mind, he hardly had to think about where he was going to end up there. Which was fortunate as his mind was occupied on the news he'd just recieved, rather grave news. So of course he was worried, that's just the type of man he was.

He looked up surprised a he suddenly found himself in front of the Shinigami's office. Sid took a moment to compose himself before knocking on the door three times and waiting for the doors to swing open.

After a few seconds, the doorway flung open as if blown in by a gust of wind.

Sid walked in quickly and down the path of arches as he moved towards the Shinigami's usual spot, upon arrival he stood waiting to be addressed by said death god. The news may have been urgent, but that was no reason to be rude.

"Why, hello there, Sid. I'm guessing something is brewing?" asked Shinigami, looking to Sid. He seemed to be unoccupied, as the clouded blue background swirled around them in the 'room' surrounding.

"Shinigami-sama... we just received a report of East Asia, Death Scythe Liliana has been reported... KIA." Sid said. _Killed in action._ He knew Liliana from years ago, she's been strong-willed, stubborn and was notorious for never running away from a fight. He found himself reminiscing now on their friendship from years ago, that was the kind of man he was.

"We don't know who her opponent was, except that they didn't use magic. She was... she... they found her torn apart, her soul was missing as well."

"Hm..." Shinigami was deep in thought, tapping a skeleton finger on his chin. "Liliana will be missed, and we will put a few teams of the GREATs on the case. Too many chefs will spoil the batter, so be careful to only choose the best of the best. Send a signal out to everyone- tell them what has happened."

He turned around after his mulling

"Sid. I know this is painful, but we'll do all we can here. And I'm absolutely positive you know that better than anyone! For a death scythe to lose to the hands of... no... no, this couldn't possibly be right." he mulled again.

This seemed familiar somehow.

"The last man to kill a Death Scythe did so in a similar manner, but Hellsing has been in isolation for the last 20 years. It couldn't have been him, and I don't think GREAT's would be a great idea. If they took out a Death Scythe, we should test the waters and give them something that isn't worth the time to kill but has the chance of baiting them out of the dark. I don't like it, and it's not the kind of man I am. But it may be the best choice." Sid gave his two cents. "Maka Albarn and Soul Eater, they just returned from some remedial classes, and she's the daughter of a death scythe, if we assume they are hunting only Death Scythes in particular, her presence could draw them out."

"If we do that, then we must send as much backup as we can manage. We cannot leave two students out there for that whatchamacallit to do whatever it wants."

He was silent for a moment as he considered their options. "Would you say that Maka and Soul are ready for the GREATs test? Her father objected when she was younger- but now, if we make it part of her test we can send the normal staff that observe to double as reinforcements, without them being suspicious of the true workings of the mission. After all, we want to keep as many as we can in the dark." Sid then waited for an answer, unsure of how Shinigami would react, he never could predict his response to anything.

"They just might be ready." he replied. "They have every qualification. Hm... honestly... I don't see why not! I just dearly hope it doesn't bother them to be secluded into that group."

"Well, we could send another team, skill and power-wise they are more than ready, but the meister may need a little, er… handling in some areas that involve less violent solutions..." Sid said, feeling that saying their names was unneeded.

"No. No, no. Maka and Soul. We're not going down that path quite yet."

"Understood, I hold your sentiment, but still, I have a few suggestions as who should be sent as observers- that is, if I'm not overstepping my boundaries, that's not the type of man I am." Sid asked.

"Do tell." Shinigami replied. "I want the best-working, most levelheaded teams to support."

"They've been in the training program for GREATS since they were 6, one was an orphan and grew up in Shibushen's care, and the other was left on the steps of Shibushen when he was four by his family. Xin and Amelia, they made GREAT officially two years ago, breaking the record for youngest to enter. Then I think Death the Kidd's team as well as me and Nigus, we'll lead a small squad of two star meister-weapon teams." Sid suggested.

"Perfect." Shinigami replied. "Let's get to it."

Sid replied giving a respectful bow before turning to leave, he had a few errands to run now. His mind was elsewhere though as he was leaving the Death Room, he was worried about what was coming next.

In a dark room there sat several cloaked figures around a large circular table.

The room around them resembled a decrepit castle, torn tapestries and banners upon the walls, and a single, broken stained glass window upon on the wall let in pale moonlight upon the figures. There were five in all, and a remaining empty sixth seat.

One of the figures- lanky, it appeared from how his cloak loosely fell about his form, spoke first.

"So, we have a report from Goz, then, one Death scythe is down. He'll be moving to Oceana next, but he said he was going to take a moment of leisure in the East before continuing." A very small figure spoke now, standing up in its chair to reach the table, undoubtedly no more than two and a half feet in height, his voice was sharp, but was grouchy, no doubt that of an old man.

"He's always like that, acting like a child and lazing around, he needs to act his age. He's older than me for goodness sakes."

"Yes, true, but I doubt you'd say that to his face, yeah." a third spoke, this one came from a rather large and bulking figure. He was the largest at the table, not even using a chair but sitting on the ground cross legged. "He is by far the oldest and most tenacious of The Fallen."

The old man was silent now. He didn't bother with an answer, they all knew the large one was right.

"Now, now, we are allies here, we should be joyous. Goz has remained loyal to us." the first spoke again. "But onto the next point of business, Shibushen will react- and they _will_ run into Goz, and security _will_ be raised around the remaining Death scythes. So, how will we proceed is the proper question."

A fourth figure, no doubt a woman even with the cloak draped over her spoke up.

"With tactics." came the reply. "We can't just barge in there. We need to combine our skill with brute force- all that Goz is good for."

A fourth figure, no doubt a woman even with the cloak draped over her spoke up.

"With tactics." came the reply. "We can't just barge in there. We need to combine our skill with brute force- all that Goz is good for."

"Hmm, you misunderstand. We've remained hidden for so long, some of us centuries, others only a mere decade or two but finally The Fallen shall be revealed to the waking world once again, I want to know, how shall we reveal ourselves." the first inquired.

"We should meet them on an open stage!

"No! Secluded, quiet, and hidden to at least some extent, I don't like being the center of attention..." That came from the large one, the old one quickly responded: "Oh please, you stick out just by walking down the street with your size.

"Calm down, everyone." the woman hushed. "We reveal ourselves one at a time, each demonstrating what we are capable of."

There was a final, shaky voice, sounding like that of a child.

"We... we won't even HAVE to reveal ourselves... hee hee... they'll be DEAD before they know nothin'..." the sixth voice said maniacally

"Well, it would seem we are at a stale mate, Goz's vote shall be the last that solves this problem when he returns." the first said. "But I can't wait, it truly is exciting. Dead return to life." he said.

"Dead return to life." the old man said.

"Dead return to life." the large one concluded.

"Dead return to life." said the woman in a bored tone.

"U-um... do I even gotta say it?" asked the childish one.

"The youth these days." the old one snapped grumpily. "Just say it so we can go!"

"Dead return to li-ife~!" he said happily. "You know I'm not all that young, you know it well." he said with a laugh

"Yes, but you act it much too often." he responded with a gruff sigh as they stood and began to exit the room through a large doorway, leading into the depths of the dark castle.


End file.
